


Don't Borrow Panic or Trouble

by LeviSqueaks



Series: The Denny Files [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benny/Dean square, First Kiss, M/M, Meet the Family, Pool, bad things happen bingo - forced out of the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: The Denny Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657327
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Dean felt his stomach drop at the face that Sam was pulling from the shore. He knew he had a hell of a lot to explain and he wasn’t sure he had it in him. He threw the rope up to his brother and steeled himself, determined not to panic or borrow trouble. Benny was a familiar and comfortable presence at his back for now and he hoped to keep it that way. 

Sam was waiting, his bulk blocking the way as Dean threw bags of weapons onto the dock and climbed up. There wasn’t anything he could think of to say that wouldn’t immediately set his brother off so he just stood there, hesitating. 

Benny of course, had no such worry. 

“I’m Benny,” the Vampire’s deep voice sounded as he came forward, one hand trailing lightly against Dean’s back when he passed. Dean felt his spine tighten and then relax from the familiar, reassuring touch. 

The relaxation immediately reversed as he felt a bolt of sheer terror run through him as Benny offered out his hand and Sam took it, instant recognition flooding his younger brother’s face. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Sam,” Benny added calmly. 

Sam was frozen in place, a million thoughts running through him, clearly outlined on his face. Shock, horror, anger, betrayal… all fleeting as they passed and each one causing Dean another bolt of panic. 

Suddenly though, Sam’s shoulders relaxed and his grip on Benny’s hand tightened. The hand that had been trailing to his knife dropped and he shook Benny’s hand tightly. “Yeah… uh… I haven’t heard much in return but, hopefully that will change.” he said and he glanced over at Dean, who was swallowing down bile. 

“Yeah,” Benny said, lips twitching. “But we both know Dean ain’t that big of a talker,” he joked. Sam’s eyes warmed a little more and he nodded in agreement. 

“Well Brother, seems like you two got a lot to talk about, I’ll leave you be.” Benny drawled and he turned to pull Dean into a hug, smiling when the elder Winchester brother returned it with his usual amount of clinging before forcing himself to let go. 

“Don’t go,” he pleaded suddenly as Benny leaned down to grab his pack. 

Benny hesitated and stood up, eyeing them both before nodding. He hated being apart from the other man too. “Sure Chere, how about I just go have a smoke while you two talk?” he suggested as he reached up and gave a small pat to Dean’s cheek and a wink. 

Dean nodded and let the man go, watching as he walked off and disappeared into the shadows before the flare of light from a cigarette shone and his shoulders slowly relaxed again. 

“What the hell, Dean,” came the hissed voice behind him and he sighed before turning to deal with his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had arranged with Benny to meet up after he’d calmed Sam down from the revelation that Dean’s “personal crap” was really a Vampire best friend. Or well… Dean took a deep swallow of his beer and set it down as viridian eyes swept over the pool table and he bent over to take his shot; best friend was all he was willing to admit to. 

How did one even tell their younger brother that their 100% straight, womanizing older brother had found love with a monster in purgatory?

Dean sighed and took his shot, the sharp crack nearly piercing his brain and jolting down his spine. He loved the sharp sound that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter, and his eyelids fluttered shut as he forced the tension cording the muscles in his back to loosen. 

A light footstep, a whiff of chicory and honey, the movement of air and a familiar coolness were Dean’s only warning before a hand trailed down his back and settled at the base of his spine. He would have startled had it been anyone else, even with the few tells that came milliseconds before the touch, but with Benny it felt as natural and safe as breathing. He let his back arch a little, welcoming the gentle stroke of Benny’s hand that dissolved the tension as it trailed. “Hey,” he greeted hoarsely as he slowly stood. 

He wasn’t quite ready to meet Benny’s eyes, the fight with Sam and the frustration of constantly losing Kevin too much... but his hand came back to touch Benny’s shoulder, a familiar check to reassure Dean he was still there. 

“Hey Brother,” came the whiskey deep voice behind him. That only had Dean melting further and he finally shifted back so that Benny’s entire arm was against his back before shifting to the side to take his next shot. “Everythin’ alright with your brother now, Chere?” Benny checked. 

Dean nodded and he finally glanced up at Benny. His eyes were troubled and conflicted, visibly frustrated and unsure of himself, so uncharacteristic that it seemed to bring the Vampire up short. “Yeah… yeah it’s all good,” Dean agreed and he hesitated. “Benny…”

He paused and then shook his head and put down the cue before grabbing Benny’s suspender by his stomach and tugged it lightly to get him to follow. Dean led them outside and towards the Impala’s impressive bulk. “I know I said we should keep our distance, get acclimated,” he started and then he hesitated, left hand fisting before he turned and stared at the older man. “I don’t… I can’t do this,” he said, voice cracking lightly. 

Benny hesitated and eyed him before shifting forward. “Whatcha sayin’ now, Chere?” he asked, and Dean blew out a breath before his hand came out and landed heavy on Benny’s chest and he eyed him solemnly. He was stone still, waiting… searching Benny’s face for something before he surged forward and crashed his lips against the Vampire’s. 

The kiss seemed to go on for eternity until Dean’s desperate need for oxygen broke it. Benny’s arms had wrapped around Dean’s body, cradling him close, and the Vampire had a lazy smirk spreading across his face. “Well shit, Brother, no need to tell me twice,” he purred and leaned in to kiss Dean again.


End file.
